Wedding Present
by Clarista
Summary: This is a CBNS story. NB are getting married and Chuck has returned to UES with something new and a secret that's nearly a decade old.
1. Dangerous Liaison

"Anything else I can get for you Mr. Bass?"

Chuck ran a hand along the tall flight attendant's leg.

"Perhaps…"

And with a naughty grin he let his hand disappear up her skirt.

"JASLIN! Jaslin would you mind giving the young lady a hand?"

Jaslin sighed in frustration. She pulled away and left Chuck with an apologetic smile.

With a frustrated sigh of his own Chuck reclaimed his scotch and leaned back in his seat. He smirked to himself, delighted at his choice of afternoon snack. He would've preferred devouring Jaslin at the luxury of his private jet, but it was at this moment put to better use. The first class bathroom would have to do.

Still smirking Chuck turned in his chair, wanting to take enjoyment as always in attractive flight attendants. His eyes however were drawn not to the figures of Jaslin and her friend, but the commotion at hand on the plane.

This commotion was in the shape of a girl. A very tall girl with a long main of messy blond waves. She had on a loose milky shirt dress that hung off her left shoulder matched with gold ballerina flats and a pair of bare creamy legs stretched all the way to the Arctic.

"Madam would you like some help?"

"May I take you bags Madam?"

The girl paid them little mind and continued on down the aisle, balancing with much difficulty her large Chanel purse with a matching even larger traveler's bag, a Starbucks paper bag presumably containing her breakfast, a copy of Vogue, and a large Starbucks coffee which she sipped at frequently as she chattered in rapid French on the cell phone she held between her bare shoulder and left ear.

"Madam please let me help you."

Jaslin cried when the girl nearly whacked an old business man with her large purse and poured hot coffee on another's lab.

"It's fine. It's fine."

The girl waved off the attendants and continued on in her path and on her heated conversation. Though she did pause to offer the poor men her most sincere apologetic smile. A dazzle of those pearly whites and neither man felt particularly wronged. And so she kept on with the flustered attendants on her tail and came to a stop finally at the seat beside Chuck's.

Chuck Bass had never met anyone like her. She was like a walking hurricane. And yet somehow stunningly so. For, in spite her wrinkled Prada dress and between her too big bags the girl still managed to look divine, good enough to be strolling down a runway…even though she occasionally stumbled in her walk.

Chuck watched in amusement at her attempts to settle her things. Twice she scorched herself by spilling coffee and trice she spilled contents from one or more of her bags. Holding back a laugh Chuck reached down to the item that had reached his chair. Picking it up he grinned.

It was an old copy of Pride and Prejudice with an interesting roll of something used as a bookmark.

"Austen and condoms."

Chuck reached out to the blonde, holding out her belongings.

"Where have you been all my life?"

The blonde blushed under his stare. She snatched her things back with a muttered thanks and at last collapsed onto her large comfortable seat.

"Charles Bass."

She stared at his outstretched hand for a split second before covering it with her own. She gave him an odd little restrained smile.

"Catherine Deneuve."

Chuck raised his eyebrows at this and she laughed.

"Mother named me after my grandmother, and yes _the_ Catherine Deneuve."

"In that case," Chuck muttered bringing her cold smooth hand to his lips, "your grandmother was my childhood crush. I had watched all her old movies…"

What Chuck wouldn't tell Catherine was that the Deneuve DVDs were the only thing of hers his own mother had left behind. Catherine was to him what Audrey was to Blair.

"I must say you are every bit as lovely…and far more delicious."

Catherine stuck a finger off the hand he had just released into her mouth and sucked thoughtfully.

"Yummy," she mocked. And they both laughed.

"Bad breakup?"

Chuck pointed to her discarded phone.

"You heard? Yeah, well not that bad. He ditched me to go to Madrid and I'm leaving Barcelona for good. I'd say we're even."

"He sounds like quite the catch."

"Well he is, usually," she said with a queer little laugh, "but he isn't about to win 'father of the year' anytime soon."

Chuck stared at her in shock.

"That was your…father?"

Catherine nodded and laughed again at his expression.

"Papa was 19 when I was borne. We're quite an eccentric family, much less formal than would be expected."

It was Chuck's turn to smile.

"Are your parents married now?"

"They never were. Mother was busy chasing her modeling career and father was a rich playboy…hell, he still is."

"Tragic," Chuck said with a laugh.

Catherine laughed too.

"So Charles Bass, what business do you have in New York?"

Chuck looked away, the corners of his lips slowly forming the trademark Bass smirk.

"My best friend is getting married. And I have one hell of a wedding present for him."

XXX

_11:00 am New York_

"I don't understand why she can't be bothered to come see me. The Bass jet landed yesterday morning, she has had enough rest—yes, yes darling. I did. Mother had to step in actually, change the entire centerpiece…"

Blair glared darkly at her freshly manicured nails. This day was not at all going as planned.

"Look Nate I love for trying to get my mind off of this but not even ten grand worth of table decors can make me forget how ill Serena is treating me. She is my maid of honor and so far honor is the last thing I have received from that woman."

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for all this Blair. And in any case, let's not waste our morning in disagreement. How bout you join me over for lunch. My client has time only for drinks and you know how much I dislike eating alone. What do you say sweetheart?"

Blair smiled brightly at this. Nate, there was at least someone she could truly count on.

"Of course I will."

Blair hung up the phone her mood a little lighter than when she had first called Nate.

Despite her annoyance at Serena's distant and odd behavior, Blair found herself smiling for the first time that day. She really was glad to see Nate before the end of the business hours. With the wedding planning and his job they didn't spend nearly as much time as they wanted together. Lunch dates like this were a rare pleasure, and rarer even were afternoon delights... Perhaps today Blair could convince Nate to cut their lunch short and head back to their apartment for legitimate couple time. Blair grinned to herself.

A half hour after Nate's call Blair was dressed and ready. Red gloss, her Chanel purse and a cab ride later and Blair was at the said place. She smoothen the skirt of her sundress and ran a quick hand through her hair before entering.

It took Blair no time to spot Nate. As always he was the most handsome man there…except today he wasn't. With a shocked gasp Blair realized that no other than Chuck Bass was seated right next to her fiancé.

Blair's first reaction was to leave; she could sneak out and call Nate with an excuse of sorts...but too late. The boys had spotted her.

Inhaling a deep breath, Blair offered an elegant wave and started towards their table with a shaky step.

Blair, unlike Nate, had not seen Chuck since their Yale graduation and had no pleasure in doing so now. Things had ended sorely between them and last she knew Chuck hated her a great deal more than she hated him.

This however had to be done. Pleasantries were to be made and civilities had to be established. It would not do for the bride and the best man to not get along. Anything for the wedding, Blair thought darkly.

"Chuck, it's been a while," Blair said with a plastered smile as she held out a hand.

Chuck laughed. He got up and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on each cheek and finally let go turning to Nate with a smirk.

"She looks good man."

Nate grinned back.

"She does."

Blair stared between the boys and finally decided to sit back down. She had no idea what that was about. Last she had seen Chuck he uttered to her unforgivable words…and now this? Perhaps Chuck Bass had done the impossible and actually grown up.

"…she said something about a job at Vogue."

"So what's the verdict, Bass?"

"I dunno. She was insanely hot…but she also gave me 3rd degree burns. It's something to think about."

The boys shared a laugh when they noticed Blair's bewildered expression. Chuck quickly explained about the girl he had met on the plane. Blair gave him a tight smile and inquired about his business at this particular restaurant, hoping beyond hope that one of his whores (plane whore in this case) would not be joining them at their table.

"I'm just lunching out with family. They should be here soon…"

Blair sighed in relief, then in annoyance. She wondered if Serena would be amongst Chuck's party. The girl had refused Blair's offer for lunch, it would be too much to see herself being ditched for the likes of Chuck—

"Papa!"

The voice of a little girl jogged Blair from her thoughts. She turned to see the body to which the voice belonged to being heaved up and placed onto Chuck's lap. Blair stared at him and _her_ in absolute and utter shock. No—NO! He couldn't have—no!

XXX

"My god Bass, is she yours?" Nate stared at the beautiful little brunette in Chuck's lap in shock.

Chuck paid him no mind and instead nuzzled his little girl's curly haired head.

"Miss me papa?"

The little girl, Dinah Bass, stared up at her daddy with a pout.

"'course I did sweetheart. I missed you so very much, so very very much."

Little Dinah giggled under her father's many kisses and rose budded her own lips to place tiny wet pecks, twice on each of his cheeks. Just as he had thought her, just as it was standard in France.

"Where is Aunty Serena?"

Dinah gave her father a dimpled smile and urged his head close so she could whisper the answer to him. Chuck pulled back with a laugh. He craned his neck around to get a look at this 'nice gentleman'. He found her easy enough; blond perfect and beautiful...and chatting up a young stockbroker a few tables away.

"Indeed."

"Chuck," said the murderously sweet voice of Blair, who had not yet had enough control over herself to talk. "Who is she?"

Dinah stared back at her daddy with trembling lips, sensing that the lady did not like her.

"Dinah? Dinah sweetie what's wrong?"

Chuck rubbed her back soothingly just as she liked it, but there was no stopping the tears that had gathered in those wide hazel eyes. Soon Dinah was sobbing silently onto her father's chest, her hands clutching tiny fistfuls of his polo underneath his pale pastel cardigan.

Chuck smiled apologetically at his friends, of whom Blair looked on the verge of tears herself, having sensed that she had caused the little girl's grief.

"She is very sensitive, and especially with women. My little Dinah has mommy issues."

Nate still nothing short of bewildered, offered Dinah a warm pat of his own, and inquired after her mother from Chuck. But Chuck's face darkened and he made it clear that he had no intention to speak about _her_.

It was at this moment when Serena appeared. She gave all her sugary greetings (receiving a bitter comment along with a death glare from Blair) and crouched down to whisper soothing words to little Dinah. But it was in vain. Dinah simply did not want to be anywhere near Blair. Even at her young age she was so very self conscious and the thought that someone did not like her was a disturbing thought indeed. So she sobbed (quietly so as not to disrupt others) and trembled against her father until Chuck and Serena thought it best to lunch elsewhere.

Left to their own devices, Blair poked and prodded in disinterest at her food. She hardly listened to Nate and all thoughts of their lunch break shag had completely left her mind.

Nate smiled at her sympathetically.

"Dinah just misses her mother Blair. It had nothing to do with you."

He reached out and covered her left hand with his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"One day you're going to be a fantastic mother sweetheart."

Blair looked up and into his reassuring blue eyes. She forced herself to smile…but it came as a sob.

Trembling slightly, Blair got to her feet and excused herself. And thankfully she did not breakdown until after having reached the bathroom.

XXX

A/N: According to the gossip girl blog Catherine Deneuve is apparently Chuck Bass' childhood crush . I love how Chuckles has such a great taste! :)


	2. Tabloid Terror

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad that you're liking this fic. It's a little more mixed up and twisted than what I'm used to, but I hope it works out well and y'all enjoy it

XXX

That night Blair did not sleep well. She awakened groggy and miserable, and thought a nice long shower was in order. Nearly an hour later she appeared in her and Nate's bedroom clad only in her Calvin Klein robe, wet and still as miserable as ever.

Nate brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face and laughed.

"First day back and he is already getting to you, isn't he?"

Blair huffed and pulled away. She combed her fingers through her tangled mess of wet hair and tried her best at an indifferent tone.

"Well if I could have it my way he wouldn't even be here."

"And if I could have it _my _way then we'd quit out jobs and fly off to Thailand. Make use of our bountiful trusts, you know."

He received a dark glare from Blair and he laughed again.

"Oh cheer up sweetheart. At least he won't be able to ruin things like last time. All he has to do now is stand behind _me_ and keep a tight hold on the ring."

"That's hardly reassuring. Knowing Chuck he would probably throw it down the toilet if only just to get a rise out of me."

Blair now glared at the messy smudge that was her red lipstick. She groaned after her third application and decided on a clear gloss instead.

Nate had been watching, holding back a smile all the while. He would never admit it to Blair in fear that he would be skinned alive, but he took great enjoyment in the rise his best friend got out of her. The relationship between his two most beloved would never cease to amuse him. Nate did however feel for Blair, who for the first time in years looked a complete mess.

He went up behind her and pulled her into his arms. He watched her face soften a little at the sight of them in the vanity mirror...and harden again at the sight of her own messy hair and mascara smudges.

She shrugged out of Nate's arms and turned to him with menacing eyes.

"I hate Bass. And I hate you too Nathaniel Archibald. I hate you for making _him_ your best man. For even talking to that heinous pig. I hate you both. I can't believe you would invite _him_ to _our_ wedding let alone make him—god why am I even talking to you. You are as big an idiot as him…both of you always urinating all over my perfect life."

Deciding that his fiancé was at that time of the month, Nate quickly backed away and descended from their room. Once he had made it down the stairs he declined the maid's offered breakfast and quickly pulled his suit jacket on, believing it would best for him to leave ASAP and grab something on the way to work.

Back in their troubled bedroom, Blair collapsed onto the covers. She was glad that Nate was gone and wished now only that she could crawl back underneath the covers and find out that yesterday had been a dream. A horrible, horrible dream… Oh who was she kidding. There was nothing more real than Chuck Bass ruining each and every one of her special moments. It had begun with him taking her virginity, then her cotillion…the list went on and on with the worst of it being her wedding. Chuck Bass had already ruined Blair's first ever wedding and by the looks of it he was well on his way to ruining her second one.

How could she think for one minute that everything would go her way—well it had for a little while at his absence, but Bass was back and she wagered that he would once again urinate over her perfect life and ruin everything. Destruction was what he did best, and especially when it came to her.

With a frustrated sigh, Blair eventually forced herself up and back at her vanity. A special delivery from Barcelona would be waiting for her at work and she had no intention of missing it. She had no intention of letting Chuck get at her any more than he already had. And so it was with renewed spirits that she got ready. She spent extra time on her makeup (determined to hide the under eye circles) and was good and dressed in a half hour or so, wearing a navy pencil skirt, a silk Dolce dress shirt and her scarlet Mary Jane Manolo Blahniks with a matching ribbon to accentuate her up do. With one last look in the mirror Blair left the room thinking _Bass who? _

XXX

"Grandpapa!"

Bart Bass had just returned home from a weeklong business trip when he was met with a piercing squeal and a blur of brown curls and yellow frills flying his way. With an 

uncharacteristic chuckle, Bart gathered the pretty little girl into his arms and covered her rosy cheeked face with kisses and cooed compliments.

"'Morning father," Chuck muttered, inexplicably annoyed whenever he was met with this sight. It was hard to fathom his jealousy at his own little girl, but moments like this were enough for him to almost wish that he himself had been a little girl; for Bart had never showered _him_ with such uninhibited displays of affection.

His annoyance was lost on Bart, as expected. At the moment big daddy Bass had eyes only for little Dinah, whom he settled tenderly back on her chair, urging her to finish her breakfast. He then covered Dinah's ears with his hands, ignoring the annoyed look she shot him and turned to Chuck with a frown.

"What in god's name have you dressed her in?"

"Beauty and the Beast…" Chuck explain sending his little girl a wink.

While Chuck had gone off to Barcelona, Serena had agreed to take Dinah to Disney Land. This year Belle was the little girl's obsession. And with Dinah herself being Serena's obsession, it meant that they came to NYC with the Bass jet stuffed full of Serena's unrestrained spoiling tendencies. That included a dozen or so yellow frilly Belle dresses.

Bart chuckled again, noticing that Dinah was looking up at him with a pouted smile. He bent down and kissed her forehead and let go of her ears.

"Well, I don't want to see my darling little princess dressed in polyester. What do you say Dinah if I take you to my tailors and we have him make you a replica in silk, like a real princess?"

Dinah let out an unconscious squeal, before catching herself and speaking again with a well mannered tone, just as she knew her grandfather liked best. She declared her appreciation and kissed him twice on each cheek before settling back down, her chin up and back held straight. The two Bass men held back a laugh.

Dinah was a sharp girl. She knew that nothing showed greater appreciation to her grandfather than a display of her immaculate manners. And both Bart and Chuck loved her more for it.

"Bart?"

The Bass men turned to see Lily, who had just arrived into the breakfast hall with Serena at her side.

"Darling I though you wouldn't be back till the afternoon."

Bart smiled in replay and went to her, offering a kiss that was just a tad bit more affectionate then would be expected of the two. But the truth was Bart couldn't help himself. Lily looked absolutely stunning with her glowing skin and the recently noticeable baby bump.

"I'm a fortunate man, I suppose. All deals were made and the contracts signed a half a day sooner than expected."

Lily smiled and let herself be lead to the seat next to Dinah's, where she took to greet her granddaughter in a warm embrace.

Bart seeing that Dinah was finished with her plate called the maid over.

"Murielle, please have Dinah bathed and dressed."

The maid gave a formal bow of her head and took hold of Dinah's hand and led her small figure out the breakfast hall. And Bart turned to Lily again with that same smile.

"So how are you Lils? He isn't giving you a hard time, is he?"

"Not any more than these two," Lily answered smiling at Chuck and Serena, who rolled their eyes in reply.

Bart chuckled the third time that day and settled onto the seat next to his wife. The next moment however his face darkened and he frowned at the figures of their kids, seated still around their table.

"Of course not. Serena and Charles have given me a heck of a lot of trouble. For the past two years kids, I've paid a fortune in bribes to keep the tabloids off of your backs. I expect now that your both here that you are ready and willing to keep your act together or otherwise keep low, because I assure you, all the money in the world wouldn't stop any little shenanigan go by unnoticed in Manhattan or the Upper East Side. From here on even I won't be able to help you should you decide to cause any more trouble. "

Serena and Chuck shared a grimace and nodded in unison at Bart. They then dug, with little interest, into their otherwise savory omelet dish.

XXX

Blair Waldorf had just exited her building. She was set out to catch a taxi cab to work when, she very nearly was run over by a 5'11" blonde in a pair of strappy stilettos and a white pinstriped short/blazer type suit that looked good only on leggy models with size 11 feet. 

Annoyed and ready to put the bitch in her place, Blair turned around…only to witness catastrophe that unraveled before her eyes.

The blonde in her desperation to catch a cab had winded past Blair, cappuccino at hand and in those skinny three inch heels. She had also, in fear that she was not having been seen, flung out her arms…and with them her gold cell phone, her issue of New York Times, her Barneys bags, and a bunch of things from the gaping top of her purse were sent flying and scattered about the asphalt.

Cursing in French, the blonde waved away her cab and knelt down in the street trying to quickly recollect her things.

Blair stood there, watching her in amused silence. The girl had scorched herself twice before having gotten up again, and with that large Starbucks cup at hand, attempted to hail another cab. Blair thought she was watching a real life Chanel ad…gone wrong.

Before she knew what she was doing, Blair had approached the blonde, the corners of her mouth pulled into a conscious smirk.

"Late for work?"

The girl turned around, sending her golden locks afloat, and looked at Blair with a startled smile. She then frowned having had the brunette repeat herself, and twisted her arm to stare at her expensive men's wristwatch. Her eyes widened and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I will be soon."

"How bout I help you catch a cab?"

The girl smiled gratefully at her, but shook her silky haired head.

"No it's fine. I think I'd much prefer a nice cry on my walk over." She then rummaged through her wide Chanel purse with some difficulty before finding her Blackberry and placing it in the palm of Blair's hand, having pressed into a note page. "Would you mind telling me how far the walk is?"

Blair looked up at her with a smug smile and took a tight hold on her wrist.

"This is your lucky day. It looks as though we work in the same building…and fortunately, I don't mind sharing a cab."

And before the blonde could so much as protest, Blair was hauling her tall figure into a cab.

A ruffle of the girls many bags and finally the two women were settled into the cramped backseat of their taxi. Blair had just been about to begin pleasantries and forced small conversation when she saw the blonde girl unbuttoning her blazer.

Unsure as to how she should react, Blair hid her shock and asked half-heartedly about which floor and therefore which corporation, she worked at within the building they were headed to.

The blond had just pulled a silk camisole in teal over her head and her answer could be heard as something inaudible about Vogue.

Once her face reappeared she smiled at the look on Blair's face, mistaking the reason behind the shock on her face.

"I travel light," she explained and slipped off her bra from underneath her cami.

Blair was all sugary smiles watching her stuff the La Perla bra into the depths of her large purse, all the while wondering is she was it…

"It would be hardly becoming to flash my new boss lace bra on the first day..."

"First day?"

"Very first. I only returned from Barca, yesterday."

Blair gave a forced little smile. She was it…

"I'm Catherine Deneuve by the way," she said, sticking out her hand.

Blair stared at her hand a second before taking it and looking up at her with a visible smirk.

"Blair Waldorf…and I believe I'm your new boss."

Catherine's glossed lips parted and closed a few times before she wordlessly mouthed 'Blair Waldorf' and her white cheeks reddened.


	3. Catherine and Alec

--Flashback--

_Blair had awakened to an empty bed. She hadn't expected that he'd be there—no, not after all that was said the night before. She had however hoped…_

_Hoping though wasn't getting her anywhere lately. And she doubt it ever would. _

_Ignoring her throbbing head, Blair got her slippers on…and a silk navy robe. It was the first time in months she had awakened clothed. Fully anyway. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_Chuck's head snapped up at her voice. Hearing her despite the hoarse tone that so obviously betrayed the tears she had wept in solitude. But he said nothing. His eyes had darkened at her sight. _

_Blair repeated herself, now forcing as much venom as she could muster in every syllable._

_"You have eyes Waldorf. I do expect that you are able to conjoin the pieces."_

_Blair glared and he scowled. Nevertheless he kept on. Stuffing an array of cashmere sweaters and Polo's into his Coach travelers bag. _

_Blair didn't have time to be mad._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Chuck ignored her. Now onto folding his Armani boxers._

"_Where are you—" _

"_Does it matter Blair?"_

_Does it matter? _

_Blair watched him with wide eyes, not wanting to believe what this meant. He couldn't, he wouldn't do this to her… _

_He was just scaring her, that's all…_

"_How long—for how long will you be gone?"_

_He had packed in every folded Armani before he responded. And it was with a mere shrug. No more. _

_Blair felt her stomach drop. It couldn't be, could it?_

_"Chuck…you don't want to do this. I know you, I know you don't—just give it a bit of time. A few days even, it may—"_

_"Time? Time Blair? Is that the best you can come up with?"_

_"Chuck—"_

_"No. No, Blair. There isn't enough time."_

_"But you don't know! What if—"_

_"Let me clarify something Blair: there is nothing, absolutely nothing that can make me walk down that isle on Saturday. We're done." _

_Blair had known. She had known from the look in his eyes, from the expression on his face. She had known, but that didn't make the heartbreak hurt any less. It didn't stop the painful lump that had gathered in her throat. And it certainly didn't stop the consequences. _

"_So you're going to leave me with this…throw me to the vultures for a stupid, stupid mistake?"_

"_Don't look so surprised love, didn't I do it before?"_

"_But I love you."_

_He didn't say anything. It was the first time that morning that he looked ugly. His face was twisted in an erratic grimace. _

"…_I'm not sure if I love you anymore Blair."_

_And he had left. _

XXX

"Don't you just love nepotism?"

Blair had been sugary smiles from their taxi ride to the elevator one, and now still as they entered her personally decorated office. At those words however and sweetness she had feigned disappeared and she turned to the blonde with a scowl.

"Excuse me?"

But Catherine was undeterred. She ran her index along the dark maple wood table and laughed delightfully.

"Editor in Chief of Vogue and you're under 30…daddy has some _interesting _connections Ms. Waldorf."

Blair's scowl had now transformed into a scarier sugary smile. She resisted the urge to snap the blonde's hand away from her desk.

"No darling, my father has interesting genes. It's called intelligence and capability." Blair sat now at her desk, still wearing that scary smile, "But of course it would be hard for a person who thrives on nepotism to understand that there are those who get to places on mere ability. I assume _your_ daddy got you this job?"

Cat laughed in response and settled down, without being invited to, onto a posh leather chair, legs crossed.

"Not daddy. It was my grandmother. Only Chaplin's granddaughter gets the special favors that I do."

"So you admit to your blatant under-qualification?"

Cat matched Blair's raised eyebrow with pursed lips, hiding a smile that threatened to bedazzle.

"I've written a few well to do books and have solid experience writing for a whole array of top magazines, including Vogue itself in France and Brazil. So no, Ms. Waldorf, I don't think I'm at all unqualified for this job."

"A whole array you say?" Blair shuffled through her desk for the right folder and once found she ruffled through the pages looking studiously over each page. "…Cosmo, Mode…Spy?"

"Yes well, I like a bit of flavor."

The two women shared a look.

They were a motley pair. Blair with her solid colors; her dark hair pulled into a neat elegant up do…ribboned and tight. Catherine in whites and metallic hues; her pale hair lolled all over in ruffles of silk.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Fiancé."

Catherine traced the photo of Nate with her eyes, her face unreadable. Finally she smiled up at Blair, fiddling unconsciously with her own bare knee.

"Are you with child?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Blair glared at her coldly, surprised somewhat at her blatant rudeness. "However, to put rumors at rest, I will declare that: no I am not pregnant."

"Then why marry so young?"

"Again, Ms. Deneuve, I don't think that's any of—"

"I do apologize Ms. Waldorf. I merely figured now that you have seen my nipples we have formed enough an intimacy for me to ask such—" she had joked but stopped midway, seeing the look on her boss's face. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend. I only figured that you would like an excuse for wedding banter. It's usually the case with the young and engaged."

Blair sighed in frustration before putting on her most frequently worn smile.

"What would you like to know? I think it's quite obvious _Catherine. _You've seen his picture, and must already know that he is a man superior to all in looks and in person. I don't believe I will ever find one better, nor one more gorgeous or so elegant. Better hold on before the bitches get to him, no?"

"Plausible argument."

"Good. Now we discuss your job…"

XXX

"You can't avoid her forever Serena."

The blonde averted her eyes and shrugged.

Chuck and she sat still at the breakfast table, alone in the house aside from the dozen or so servants that lolled about at all times in the Bass house. It was good to be home.

"Eric is moving back this weekend, his exams—"

"Serena. You have to see her. You're her maid of—"

She waved him off. She knew; blah, blah. God did she wish she never agreed to the position, but truthfully Blair had never asked. It was a thing etched in stone, as was their friendship…

As was Nate and the wedding, too perhaps.

"I don't know what to say to her Chuck."

She attempted a sip of her drink and quickly put it down again, wincing.

"I don't know if I want to say anything at all."

They shared a look and a moment of silence followed. It was Chuck who eventually broke it.

"Then don't say anything. Get her lunch and get yourself up to date with the Upper East Side gossip. We must have missed a hell of a lot."

Serena didn't say anything. She just sat there tracing the rim of her cup over and over again—Chuck snatched it away. Agitated.

"Go Serena. Just get it the hell over with."

She watched him with startled eyes, blinked twice and got up. A trip upstairs to her room and she was down and out, purse and a grey cardigan at hand.

Serena had disappeared behind the door for hardly five minutes before Dorothy, Dinah's nanny walked in through the entrance, with Dinah clinging on to her hand. One look at her troubled eyes and the dull color where there were usually rosy cheeks and Chuck knew.

"It's her stomach again. She could hardly walk…"

Chuck gave her a small dismissive nod and crouched down to gather his daughter into his arms. He held her close and in a tight grasp, trying almost to emit his own body heat into her ice cold frame…to soothe her and break through that frightened shell. And in her father's embrace, with his heartbeat resonating against her head, little Dinah calmed down a little. Her breathing slowed and she trembled no more.

Kissing her softly Chuck tucked Dinah into her bed and held her to his chest, while the nanny made the usual remedy. It wouldn't take long after that for her to calm down and slowly drift off, snuggling her head on Chuck's arm. Two years and she was still like this. Chuck wondered if it would ever stop, if the wounds could be healed and all the bad forgotten. He could not think they would. They hadn't for him.

XXX

Serena groaned in frustration. She had forgotten how snooty and unhelpful receptionists were here in NYC. She waved the redheaded woman off and went on in her own hunt of where she would think Blair's office would be—

"Van der Woodsen?"

Serena turned and was face to face with the last person she expected to see…_there._

"Fancy seeing you here Serena. What gives?"

"I could say the same. Last I heard you were in Bar—"

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

Serena turned now to see Blair. She decided what was most important and waved her surprised spotting goodbye.

"I'll see you around later. Duty as a Waldorf maid of honor calls…call me?"

"Tonight good? Drinks?"

Serena agreed and the two blonds said their quick goodbyes.

"See you soon Alec."

And with that she walked over to the fuming Blair. She held out her bag, with a Serena van der Woodsen sunshine smile. Blair rolled her eyes and moved aside to invite her into the office.

"I saw you talking to my new—"

"She _works _here?"

Blair rolled her eyes again.

"Yes. And for me."

Serena stared still, her mouth slightly hanging. But Blair paid no mind.

She did not care to think that anyone working for her would run around with the likes of her best friend…meaning that as affectionately as possible, of course. But there were more important matters at hand.

"So Serena, why have you been avoiding me?"


	4. Battle for Custody

Serena watched the brunette with wide eyes, her mouth slacking slightly for a second. And then she recovered and denied every such allegation. But Blair was not having it.

"Tell me or get out."

The girls locked eyes and Blair offered a scary smile.

"The lunch offering is sweet S, but hardly enough to appease me. So I'll say it again. Either you come clean with me or you might as well leave this—"

"Like you don't know."

It was Blair's turn to be caught off guard. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smiled again. Even scarier this time.

"You may go S. I think we're done here."

It was Serena's turn to laugh. She ignored the dismissal and drew closer to her friend.

"How could you lie to me Blair? And about—"

"He told you?"

"He had to."

Blair looked away. She did not want to have this conversation.

"So what? Are you mad at me? Do you hate me, after I stood by you when you told me you'd committed mortal sin?"

"No. I'm not—I'm bewildered B."

"This is none of your—"

"It is now."

Serena slipped a hand inside her bag of peace offering and pulled out a low-fat raspberry yogurt. Blair pursed her lips, but she accepted either way.

"I just don't know how to act—I don't know what to think."

"That's enough. You can deal with whatever issues you have in regards to this in silence. The past is the past and I purpose that we do not speak of—"

"You're serious?"

Blair sent Serena a curt look and the girls reached mutual understanding. Serena plopped down miserably onto the seat Catherine had occupied, digging into her own yogurt.

"We need to catch up. There is so much I haven't told you, so much about the wedding…" Blair caught her eye with a hint of a smirk, "so much to talk over; mostly about me becoming Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald."

"Can't wait."

Blair beamed at the sight of her blond friend's tight smile.

XXX

"Alec? Hey I got your text. I was wondering if you could join me for drinks?"

Serena stared at her own reflection in the mirror, tugging gently at her loose curls as she spoke.

"See you in five."

She snapped her phone shut and gave her reflection one last look.

"Where have you been?"

"Stomach pains."

Serena collapsed back onto her seat, snatching the drink Blair was holding out to her.

"It's a shame S. You _are_ looking a little green."

Serena faked a smile and drowned her drink.

It would be another fifteen or so minutes of this before what Serena awaited made an appearance. It was in an ivory dress and messy blond locks that it appeared.

Serena met the wide grey-blues of her call girl and before the later broke it and gave a hint of a nod towards Blair.

"Serena didn't tell me you'd be here. Pleasant surprise."

"I'll say," said Blair her eyebrows raised at Serena. "Are you joining us Catherine—"

"Yes Alec sit—"

Blair's head snapped around and she stared at Serena.

"Alec? Who's Alec?"

Catherine braved a smile.

"I'll be at the bar."

XXX

"I have to ask. Chuck, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"What gave it away?"

Nate sent his friend a grin and downed the newly offered shot.

"So what is this about man? It's not part of a master plan to ruin the wedding, is it?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Just a mad idea Blair's got in her head." The boys shared a laugh, but then Nate's face darkened and he smiled, almost in mourning. "Can't say I blame her though…"

Chuck gave his scotch a swirl before emptying it down his throat.

"Keep drinking Nate. Drink until you're ready to tell me what your pussy whipped nature hinders from escaping your goddamn mouth."

Nate grimaced, but downed the next shot. Chuck knew him well.

"Keep it…up and…"

Nate turned to see what had caught Chuck's attention. He smirked and offered a shoulder pat.

"It's a quickie; you better not take long."

Chuck blinked at him, and then he smirked.

"With those legs, I'll only last a good fifteen if I try."

And he went off after his prey.

XXX

"Alec? Is that—"

"No!"

Blair raised her eyebrows at Serena.

"She looks like Alec. It's—it's an inside joke between us. She is Catherine."

"Good. Because it would be a hideous joke to have Alec running around. You're family hardly deserves the blow, especially with Lily expecting a Bass…"

"Yes well, Alec is non-existent as far as I am concerned. Can we never talk about this again—"

"You brought it up. You call her Alec…and you've seen her? When?"

"Never. I've never seen her, just—just pictures. Look, Blair please let's drop this. Please?"

Blair stared into her friend's exasperated face and smiled.

"So how do you know Catherine? She hardly seems the type to run around with your crowd. For one she seems unexpectedly successful."

Serena gave a faint chuckle and downed half her Cosmo. She couldn't believe her own stupidity.

"I met her in Milan. We uh summered together and I spend sometime at her fiancé's palace, just West of Lyon."

"Fiancé?" Blair laughed sarcastically when Serena nodded. "That bitch gave me the 3rd degree over being 'young and engaged'. And where is the rock anyway?"

"She left him. In middle of the night at that." Serena almost smiled at the memory, but she caught herself in time and emptied the rest of her glass.

"Sounds like a whore. Oh don't give me that look, she hardly sounds like a decent lady of society. Hell, she sounds just like you S."

Serena fingered her skirt, contemplating.

"Blair she is well known amongst the European elite. She's written a few risqué coffee table style books about sexual exploits, hers and others…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Serena looked uncomfortable for a second.

"I don't know why she would want to work for Vogue—"

"It's not her first time."

"I know…"

The two girls shared another one of those looks that day, and it was once again Serena who broke it. The blond played with her olive with a great deal of interest.

XXX

Flash of hazel eyes and a delicious scent of Armani was what Catherine first registered in her saunter over to the bar. She then paused, mid walk, and stared into the striking face of Chuck Bass. A hint of a smile, and she kept on her way, her dress clinging onto every curve as she walked.

"I thought I'd be seeing you," Chuck growled into her ear from behind. He slid himself to her left, his smirk obvious. "Who are you here with?"

"My boss and an old friend."

Their eyes met, blue to hazel and Catherine laughed.

"Is there something you're after Mr. Bass?"

"Where to start..."

She laughed again.

"Why don't you start by telling me what you do at Vogue."

"I write."

"About?"

"Shoes, dresses, accessories...all the shit I love to buy but hate talking about."

"Then why take the job."

She shrugged, and smiled. There was a dark tint to it.

"Thank you," she smiled at the bartender, taking her drink.

Chuck smirked, aching to run his fingers along her long bare neck, his eyes roaming her thinly clothed figure.

"So what _do _you like writing about?"

"Anything dirty, naughty….I like scandal. Sex and scandal."

Chuck leaned in closer and smirked, his breath hot and heavy with scotch on her face.

"So do I."

She smiled and politely drew back.

"Tell me Catherine, what delicious bit of scandal have you come across as of late?"

Her eyes seem to brighten at this. She snuffled a gleeful chuckle and drew closer to him once again. As she spoke her voice was a hair above a whisper.

"Back when I was in France there was a case, a custody battle that lasted nearly a year."

"Custody battle?" Chuck looked disappointed, and just slightly unsettled. "That's hardly intriguing."

"Depends on the kind. Anna Nicole's daughter stirred up a roar…and this one was even better."

"How so?"

"The parties involved."

"Celebrities?"

"You don't understand Mr. Bass. And I can hardly blame you. It was all kept hush hush of course, and it was for a good reason."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Just one. Your farther I assume, Bart Bass, was donor to all the secret keepers."


	5. One Story for Another

Chuck stared straight at Catherine

Chuck stared straight at Catherine. His shock slowly gave way to incapacitated anger.

_Did she know about Dinah? _

_How could she?_

"What are you doing here?"

It was Serena towering to Catherine's right.

"You know her?"

The two girls ignored Chuck and only looked more pointedly at each other. It was Catherine who broke their gaze. She took a long sip from her drink and spoke in a too calm tone.

"Why Serena, you were the one that invited me—"

"You know what I mean. What are you doing working for Blair?"

"She works for _Blair_?"

"I write, for Vogue. And yes Ms. Waldorf is my boss." She turned again to Serena and kept on with that slight hint of a patronizing smile. "Is there a problem Serena?"

_Is there a problem? _Yeah you bet, Serena thought darkly. She had never in her life wanted to punch someone out, literally. Instead she opted for another violent act of physicality. Serena grabbed the other blonde's arm and dragged her to the lavish restrooms of the bar.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do _you _think you're doing?"

Serena then repeated the question, louder and more demanding than ever. She ignored the other occupants and once again demanded an answer.

"What the hell do you want from Blair Alec?"

Alec looked around nervously and bid Serena to join her on the large piece of furniture seated close to the pair of them. Serena gave, crossing her long legs as she sat.

"About a month ago I was contacted by Spy magazine. They offered to publish the first chapter of my new book…and turns out the new book is actually a new story."

"Spy?"

"Yes, the ultimate tabloid for socialite gossip. Even Tracy Lord and Dexter Haven succumb to problems with them back in the 40s."

Serena wasn't quite grasping what Alec was trying to convey. A new story for Spy? This hardly seemed out of realm for Alec and her literary life.

Alec grimaced at her look. She had no choice but to dig right in.

"They know Serena. They know about us. And they were more than ready to publish—"

"My gosh."

The girls shared a look. And when Serena was gathered enough to speak, she asked the only question on her mind.

_Why hadn't they already?_

Alec looked away. She ached to grab on to Serena's hands, but resisted the very urge. She knew that the other would pull away in a mere second. Right after her question was adequately answered.

"This spring Spy will publish their 100th issue—"

"And their keeping our story for—"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

Alec closed her eyes. _She was going to hell. _She opened them again and spoke then more determined than ever. The tremor in her words was barely audible anymore.

"It's blackmail. They're using it as a blackmail for a—a better story. A story I'm here to bring to them."

"What? A better story…how…"

And there it was, that moment Alec was dreading. There in Serena's eyes she saw it. That solid sheet of blue. They curtained over the translucent pair they had been before.

Serena shook her head at the other. Still very much in shock and utter disbelief. And then she disappeared behind her white slender fingers, grasping for breath. Dinah's name was outed in a soft groan.

"You sold me out."

Alec pretended not to hear it; the hate, the utter fury at the back of Serena's every word.

"My father barely spends enough time with me. He barely loves me. If he found out…if he knew…."

"No. No you have no right. No—"

"And what about mother? We're not like your family Serena. We're famous, and this, this is gonna be _huge_. And our name, my mother…can you imagine how papa's family will react?"

Serena still held her face in her hands. She refused to look at Alec. She refused everything to her.

"And what will this story do Alec? It's the same thing, just to different families."

"The same thing? The truth will set your bunch free. Don't you think that little girl, Dinah as you call her these days, don't you think you _she _deserves to know?"

"Not like this."

"And what about Nate?"

"What about him?"

Serena looked up at Alec through the gaps in her fingers. _She wouldn't…_

"The way you talked about him. His thoughts, his words…he was in your every other sentence. Even when you didn't say."

Serena's hands had reached the hem of her skirt. There they curled the soft material in a clamed clutch. Alec sneered, she had Serena and she damn well knew it.

"And now he is marrying her…and you're not the least bit jealous? Angry? _She _gave you her blessing. He gave you his—"

"Enough."

"She does all 'that' and she gets away with _him_. Cruel world."

Serena jumped to her feet, only half conscious of her limbs. She was ready to get physical for the second time that day.

"Enough. Enough. Enough."

She sucked in a gulp of breath and attempted at a more sedated tone.

"I'm going to tell Blair and Chuck everything. You can't—"

"I'm only getting the last pieces. The story itself is well on its way. Both Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf have been interviewed. I have everything I need."

"Then why?"

"Wedding countdown. Last minute details."

Serena very nearly swerved on the spot. _This was not happening_.

"I…I need to…go."

She walked or rather dragged her ragged figure out the bathroom and surveyed the bar for her brunette step-brother.

"Take me home."

Chuck didn't need to be told twice. He squeezed Serena's white palm and led her out, calling for his limo with his other hand.

They had just gotten into the car when Blair appeared outside, calling out for Serena. Blair had seen the blond leaving and ran out on her trail. Now she stood in fury watching the blasted siblings speed away, oblivious to her cries.

Inside, Chuck turned to Serena. She knew what he was asking but she wouldn't answer, she couldn't.

"You're scaring me."

Serena smiled humorlessly at her 'rare' achievement. He smiled back.

"I need you to do something."

"For you _princess, _anything."

But she shook her blonde main. This wasn't about her.

"Dinah needs to be let out. You need to do it before it's done the _wrong _way."

"Who was that girl?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me sis. She knows about Dinah, she knows about us."

Serena dropped her eyes. _How could she tell him_? But she didn't need to.

"I brought Dinah to bring out the truth Serena. I'll do it and soon. I just need—before she comes out, I need _her _consent. That's why we're here."

It was her turn to squeeze his palm. And they smiled at each other, both at one mind for the first time ever.

"So Nate tells me that he and Blair are having a special dinner Thursday night. We're all invited, naturally, and I thought I should bring Dinah. No more hiding. Blair ought to be happy to have her."

Serena gave a grimace attempt at a smile but reached out to squeeze his palm once again.

"Will you come out with how old she is?"

Chuck wasn't sure. Dinah's real age was bound to pose a few questions. And he wasn't sure how to quite answer them. At least not until he had the consent he sought.

Serena leaned back and rested her head on the window glass. She stared out into the dark and wondered contemptuously who so very deep inside she was just the tiniest bit glad over everything that was to come.

XXX

"If it makes getting ditched by S any easier, maybe you'd like to know that Chuck did the same to me."

Blair rolled her eyes and got into the taxi Nate had hitched them.

"It doesn't."

Nate sighed and followed in after her.

"Blair I know what your problem is, aside from being pissed at Chuck and his unwelcome presence. But really, it's not fair for you to take it out on—"

"My problem? _I _don't have a problem Archibald."

Nate laughed in response and Blair bit back the urge to cause him physical injury.

"Well I have a surprise that will help nevertheless."

"A surprise? It better not be as horrid as the one where you gave Chuck Bass a part in our wedding."

Nate rolled his eyes, but smiled back at her cutely.

"Nothing 'horrid', I promise. This one is about your dad."

"And you said it wasn't horrid? I rather you take whatever it is back and never tell me about it."

Nate ignored her bitter tone. It didn't bother him, not when he knew deep inside that she would be pleased.

"I've been trying to get a hold of your father. I know you haven't talked or seen him since the divorce, but I also know you. I know you would want him to be here for the wedding. So—"

"Stop."

Nate looked down. He hated when she got like this. Her denial was finally wearing away at him.

"You can't keep hating him Blair. Alcoholism isn't the worst thing—"

Nate stopped abruptly.

_I should know._

Blair turned to smile at him, she looked almost regretful. Both their fathers had failed them, in ways their psychotic mothers never could.

Nate smiled back. He reached out and touched her cheek, tending it gently. His thumb ran along the bones that structured her cheeks.

"Harold has already paid dearly for his mistakes. He lost Roman and Brigitte…and you. He lost his whole life. But now he needs you to forgive him, to help him. Eleanor says he has been clean for a year now. His South American travels have suited him well."

But Blair moved away from his touch.

No, she wouldn't forgive Harold, not after what he cost her. And she couldn't forgive herself for trusting him.

But as Blair withdrew and strung herself up and tightly wrapped, she wondered if she had been wrong. Could it be that maybe daddy dearest had not failed her at all?

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't confusing. There is only one more chapter to this story and I promise that everything will be cleared up. And yes, this chapter and really the whole fic is heavy with 'The Philadelphia Story' refs. Hepburn, Grant, and Steward are my lovaz sigh


End file.
